venkonviolencefandomcom-20200215-history
Saved Chat: 11/18/17
11:48 One-Eyed Dess: Do I get to bet on said fights * 11:48 Desert Luck: I almost went down and beat up skull * 11:48 MaskedManClaus: I'm really going to enjoy these new sacrifices. * New ivichs. * 11:48 Desert Luck: but i stood outside his house for an hour screaming * hey claus uh * u havin fun there * 11:48 IM STILL ALIVE: not xander * its forks * 11:49 Shystar500: tone down the emo * 11:49 Desert Luck: close enough * forks u havin a good time h * 11:49 One-Eyed Dess: *proceeds to sip more tea* * 11:49MaskedManClaus: New beings. * New terror. * 11:49 BlackSmithy: New goats to fuck * 11:49 Desert Luck: im gonna be ill * 11:49 BlackSmithy: ;) * 11:49 Flippz: Shy have you checked the current place we're at? * 11:49 Shystar500: Sounds lit * 11:49 MaskedManClaus: The New Year will bring new terror. * 11:49 Flippz: The emo is always at an 11 * 11:49 Desert Luck: brb kickin good ol zielo out of my room * 11:49 Shystar500: s o u n d s l i t f a m * 11:49 MaskedManClaus: A terror to contort your sense of reality. * 11:49 The Black Sun Has Risen: Wow so many people * 11:50 One-Eyed Dess: So uh...anyone have those buiscuts? * I need some buscuits * 11:50 BlackSmithy: Forks how many goats have you sodomized today * 11:50 Flippz: And amb is gonna eat every one of their asses * 11:50 Leapord: would you stop about the food * 11:50 Messenger of Heaven: sorry for being afk * 11:50 IM STILL ALIVE: rape is not an emotion * 11:51 Flippz: Fuck you nikki it is the best emotion and you denying it proves you're a low iq. * 11:51 IM STILL ALIVE: eat ass flip * 11:51 Flippz: No * 11:51 One-Eyed Dess: W e l p i t y w e l p * 11:51 Messenger of Heaven: wtf did i come back to * 11:52 MaskedManClau: sNew Years of torment. * 11:52 Shystar500: You're ruining my night * 11:52 MaskedManClaus: Nothing you have seen before. * 11:52 The Black Sun Has Risen: Sounds fun * 11:52 Leapord: forks stfu * 11:52 Desert Luck: forks is the torment for me u refusing to go out for ice cream with me * 11:52 BlackSmithy: New Hordes of goats too right ;) * 11:52 Flippz: My speech about the best emotion * 11:52 MaskedManClaus: I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE FOR YOU STEALING OUR LEADER * 11:52 BlackSmithy: GO FUCK A GOAT * 11:52 Desert Luck: oof someones edgy tonight * 11:52 One-Eyed Dess: Oh * 11:53 MaskedManClaus: YOU DO NOT KNOW * WHAT * 11:53 Desert Luck: its ok i love edgy ;) * 11:53 MaskedManClaus: YOU * Hve (Editor's note- spelling mistake of the eon) * *HAVE * 11:53 Leapord: done> * 11:53 MaskedManClaus: STARTED * 11:53 Desert Luck: HEH * 11:53 BlackSmithy: D E A D * DEAD * 11:53 Desert Luck: FUCKIN COME GET ME FORKS IF YOURE SO CONFIDENT. * 11:53 BlackSmithy: SPELLING MISTAKE OF THE YEAR (exactly) * 11:53 Desert Luck: DARE YA. * Wink wink nudge nudge. * gottem * 11:53 Shystar500: do it, killing me instantly * 11:54 MaskedManClaus: Sacrifices will be made in plain sight and hidden from society. * You have been warned. Category:Saved Chat